Mind Games and Pudding
by RedKitten
Summary: Schuldig spielt wieder mal eines seiner berüchtigten Spielchen und niemand anderes als Crawford leidet darunter und Nagi ist eigentlich an allem Schuld...oder war es doch ganz anders? xxOneshotxx


Disclaimer: Die Charas von Weiß Kreuz gehört immer noch nicht mir...was sich bald ändern wird SchuSchu knäbelt und verschleppt

Warning: Naughty Schu, stressed Brad...PWP

A/N: Meine Beta-Leserin hält die Fiction für "postungswürdig", ich hoffe, sie ist annehmbar. Zum Inhalt: Der Titel sagt praktisch alles "

----------------------------

_**Manipulation is the name of the game**_

_**Manipulation, makes all other games look tame**_

_**The goal is control of your soul...**_

_**We're playin' mind games**_

-----------------------------

**Mind Games and Pudding**

Es war nicht sein Tag gewesen. Streicht das, es war nicht mal seine Woche gewesen. Nichts war so gelaufen, wie es hätte laufen sollen. Selbst Kleinigkeiten waren seiner Kontrolle entglitten, wie es sonst noch nie der Fall gewesen war. Nagi war in seiner "schwierigen Phase", was hieß, dass sich niemand länger als 5 Minuten in seiner Nähe aufhalten durfte ohne gegen die nächste Wand geschmissen zu werden. Farfarello war mitten in einem Auftrag plötzlich vollkommen durchgedreht und hatte versucht sich selbst an der nächsten Hochspannungsleitung zu grillen. Takatori hatte sich benommen wie das letzte Grundschulkind und nicht wie ein Mann, auf dessen Schulter das Schicksal eines ganzen Landes lag. Irgendein Idiot hatte es anscheinend für äußerst witzig und/oder lohnenswert gehalten in sein Auto einzubrechen, als es für ein paar Stunden unbewacht auf einem Parkplatz stand; der Schaden ging in die Tausende. Seine Gabe hatte ihn schon seit mehreren Tagen vollkommen im Stich gelassen. Und das war nur ein Teil von den Problemen des jungen Amerikaners.

Gedankenverloren sank Crawford in dem weich gepolsterten Sessel zurück und schloss seine Augen. Es war Freitag und wenn er diese Woche in einem Wort zusammenfassen müsste, würde er sagen, dass sie ein einziges Desaster gewesen war. Und aus irgendwelchen Gründen wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass seine momentane Pechsträhne noch kein Ende gefunden hatte. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, irgendetwas würde noch passieren. Es war keine seine Visionen, die ihn davon so überzeugt sein ließ, es war eher ein inneres Wissen, dass irgendetwas... fehlte.

Etwas lautes, deutsches, orangehaariges...

Das Unglück für den Großteil der Menschheit stand in diesem Moment auch schon vor ihm.

"Schuldig."

"That's my name and that's my game."

Crawford konnte nicht anders, als bei der kleine englische Phrase des Deutschen zu lächeln. Es war eine lächerliche Aussage, aber aus irgendeinem sonderbaren Grund passte sie zu Schuldig, wie keine zweite.

Das wirklich Erstaunliche daran war, dass der Telepath sein Lächeln erwiderte; es war keins dieser üblichen arroganten Grinsen, sondern ein kleines, entspanntes Lächeln. Für ein paar Sekunden studierte der Schwarzleader den jungen Mann vor sich: Die wilden orangenen Haare, die ausnahmsweise nicht von dem gelben Bandana zurückgehalten wurden, umrahmten sein Gesicht, ließen seine Züge noch weicher als sonst wirken. Die blauen Augen schienen in dieser Nacht einen besonderen Glanz zu haben, der ihnen sonst fehlte. Dieses kleine Lächeln auf seinen schmalen Lippen ließ Schuldig weniger heimtückisch wirken.

Erst jetzt viel dem Amerikaner auf, was sein Gegenüber in der Hand hielt, es war eine kleine Plastikschale, die – für Crawford – mit einer undeutbaren, milchig braunen Masse gefüllt war. Noch bevor er den Inhalt identifizieren konnte, hatte sich der Deutsche zu seinen Füßen auf den Teppichboden gesetzt und begann mit einem kleinen Löffel in der sonderbaren Masse rumzustochern.

Zum wiederholten Male an diesem Abend beschlich Crawford ein sonderbares Gefühl.

"OK, was hast du vor?"

Schuldig ging auf die Frage des älteren Schwarz nicht ein.

"Du siehst müde aus, Brad. Stress mit dem alten Panda?" Seine Abneigung gegenüber ihrem Auftraggeber war in diesen Worten deutlich hörbar.

Der Löffel, an dem inzwischen ein wenig von der Substanz aus der Schale klebte, verschwand kurz nachdem der Deutsche zu Ende gesprochen hatte in seinem Mund.

Ohne, dass er es wollte, starrte der Amerikaner gebannt auf die Szene vor sich: Schuldig leckte genüsslich über den kleinen Löffel, den er in der Hand hielt, seine Augen waren halb geschlossen, sein leicht Kopf zurückgelehnt. Es war eine Show, das wusste Crawford, doch was ihn daran so faszinierte war, dass es eine Show für ihn allein war.

Ein leises Stöhnen, das in Brads Ohren mehr wie ein Schnurren klang, entkam Schuldig, als er seine Zunge über den Löffelstiel gleiten ließ. Der Ältere wartete nur noch auf ein "Miau" und das Erscheinen von spitzen, befellten Ohren.

"Und du nennst die Weiß-Killer Kätzchen", meinte der er leise.

Crawford erhielt keine Antwort, das einzige, was darauf deutete, dass Schuldig diese Worte gehört hatte, war erneut ein kleines Lächeln. Er wusste nur zu gut, was seine kleine Vorstellung bei Brad bewirkt hatte. Schon seit Wochen hatte er ein Auge auf den älteren Mann gehabt und diese Nacht, so hatte der Telepath beschlossen, eignete sich besser als jede andere um die harte Schale um Brad Crawford zu knacken.

"Was zum Teufel ist das?" Crawford konnte sich diese Frage letztendlich nicht mehr verkneifen; seine Hand zeigte wage in die Richtung der kleinen Schale in Schuldigs Hand.

"Pudding. Karamell Pudding, um genau zu sein."

Es war absurd, die ganze Woche war einfach nur absurd und nun saß einer der mächtigsten Telepathen dieser Erde vor ihm und aß genüsslich Pudding. Ungläubig blickte der Amerikaner in die blauen Augen seines Gegenübers.

"Möchtest du probieren?"

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, kniete sich Schuldig vor den Älteren, stellte die Schale auf den Boden und streckte ihm den Löffel mit einem kleinen Häufchen Pudding entgegen. Es war nicht die Geste an sich, die Crawford dazu verleitete seinem Atem anzuhalten, es war vielmehr die Tatsache, dass sich der Deutsche scheinbar zufällig dabei mit seiner linken Hand auf Crawfords Schenkel abstützte.

"Schuldig, ich--"

In diesem Moment fiel ein wenig von der klebrigen Masse auf das sonst blütenweiße Hemd des Amerikaners.

"Oh, wie ungeschickt von mir." Schuldigs Blick sagte etwas anderes, als seine Worte. "Ich werde es gleich sauber machen."

Schuldig presste sich noch etwas enger an Crawford und glitt dann langsam seinen Körper zu dem kleinen hellbraunen Fleck hinab. Der Schwarzleader konnte Schuldigs heißen Atem durch den dünnen Stoff des Hemdes spüren, bevor eine weiche, feuchte Zunge die Reste des Puddings aufleckte.

Als Schuldig den scharfen Atemzug des anderen hörte, wusste er, dass er gewonnen hatte. Zugegeben, Karamell-Pudding mit Hemdfasern waren nicht wirklich seine Leidenschaft, aber dafür seinen Vorgesetzten einmal so zu sehen, war ihm jedes Mittel recht.

Crawford versuchte vergeblich einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, das einzige worauf er sich momentan konzentrieren konnte, war der verführerische Mund des Telepathen. Gott, was würde er nicht dafür geben, wenn diese Lippen an einer anderen Stelle seines Körpers sein würden. An jedem anderen Tag hätte er den jüngeren Schwarz schon lange von sich gestoßen, doch die Erschöpfung und der Stress, die diese Woche mit sich gebracht hatten, ließen ihn weniger defensiv gegenüber den Annäherungsversuchen des Jüngeren sein.

Eine Hand hatte sich inzwischen auf den Reisverschluss seiner Hose gelegt; es war eindeutig, was der Deutsche wollte. Mit einem leichten Nicken signalisierte er dem Schwarz-Telepathen, dass er in seinem Tun fortfahren sollte. Brad wusste, dass es von diesem Punkt an kein zurück mehr gab, doch – wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war – konnte ihm das mehr als nur egal sein.

Schlanke Finger schlossen sich um sein inzwischen hartes Glied, nachdem Schuldig seine Hose geöffnet hatte. Crawfords kurzgeschnittene Fingernägel krallten sich unwillkürlich in das weiche Polster des Sessels, sein Atem beschleunigte sich merklich. Es war zu lange her, dass er jemanden so nah an sich herangelassen hatte.

Im nächsten Augenblick waren die talentierten Hände wieder verschwunden. Die Worte des Protestes blieben jedoch im Hals den Amerikaners stecken, als er die inzwischen nackte Gestalt vor sich betrachtete: Schuldigs Körper war die reinste Sünde, er schien bis auf wenige Narben scheinbar makellos zu sein. Es viel dem älteren Schwarz schwer nicht einfach nach dem Deutschen zu greifen und seinem inzwischen fast unbändigem Verlangen nachzugehen.

Crawford musste nicht lang warten, bis er Schuldigs Körper an dem seinen spüren konnte; mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte sich der Deutsche über Brad auf den Sessel gekniet. Es war berauschend dem Jüngeren so nah zu sein. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, begann der Schwarzleader die helle Haut des anderen mit Küssen und leichten Bissen zu übersähen. Und wieder drang dieses schnurrende Stöhnen an sein Ohr, als er seinen Fingerspitzen federleicht über Schuldigs Härte streichen ließ.

Der Deutsche lehnte sich plötzlich ein Stück zurück und holten eine kleine Tube aus der Tasche seiner Hose.

"Wo hast du...warum hast du..." Verblüfft blickte der Schwarzleader den Telepathen an.

"Ich glaube nur daran vorbereitet zu sein."

Schuldig schenkte dem Älteren ein vielsagendes Lächeln, bevor er erneut seine Hand um Crawfords Länge schloss und ein wenig von der kalten Flüssigkeit darauf verteilte.

Brad legte eine Hand auf die leicht gerötete Wange des Deutschen und zog dessen Gesicht zu sich. Er wollte wissen wie sich dieser talentierte Mund anfühlte, der noch vor wenigen Minuten an dem Stoff des inzwischen ruinierten Hemdes gesaugt hatte. In dem Moment, als sich ihre Lippen berührten, fühlte er auch schon Schuldigs Zunge wie sie fordernd über seine eigene strich.. Es war, als hätte der Jüngere nur auf diesen Augenblick gewartet. Schuldig schmeckte nach Karamell und einem Hauch von Kaffee, es war etwas, nachdem Crawford süchtig werden konnte, beschloss er.

Plötzlich spürte er die heiße Enge um sich, als sich Schuldig in seinen Schoß senkte. Aus Instinkt schnellten Crawfords Hüften nach oben und er stieß hart in den Körper über ihm. Ein ersticktes Keuchen ließ ihn jedoch innehalten.

Die Augen des jungen Telepathen waren zusammengekniffen, seine Hände krallten sich an die breiten Schultern des Amerikaners.

"Ist 'ne Weile her, dass ich das gemacht habe", brachte er zwischen schnellen Atemzügen heraus. "Ich mache nicht für jeden die Beine breit, Bradley", fügte er etwas gereizt hinzu, als er den zweifelnden Blick des Älteren sah.

Die Aussage überraschte den Amerikaner ein wenig, er hatte zwar nie viel Interesse in dem Privatleben der anderen Schwarzmitglieder gezeigt, doch er hätte den Jüngeren anders eingeschätzt. Alle Gedanken waren jedoch vergessen, als sich der Schwarz-Telepath langsam zu bewegen begann. Crawfords Hände umklammerten die schmalen Hüften des Deutschen, als er mit schnellen, harten Rhythmus in ihn stieß.

Er spürte wie sich Schuldigs Finger in seinen Haaren vergruben, hörte das gelegentliche leise Stöhnen des andern, sah wie der inzwischen kussgeschwollene Mund immer hektischer nach Luft rang. Schuldig wahr einfach nur atemberaubend und begehrenswert in seiner Lust.

Crawford lächelte etwas, als er seine Finger auf den Mund des Jüngeren legte; Schuldigs heißer Atem brannte regelrecht auf seiner Haut. Blaue, große Augen trafen auf seine braunen, als Schuldig langsam über einen der Finger leckte. Der junge Telepath würde nicht mehr lange durchhalten, er war nah. Der Rhythmus, den sie teilten, wurde immer schneller und unregelmäßiger. Crawford nahm seine Hand von den verführerischen Lippen des anderen Schwarzmitgliedes und schloss sie um Schuldigs Härte. Ein Zittern ging durch den schlanken Körper, als der Telepath in diesem Augenblick seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Sein Kopf viel auf die Schulter des Amerikaners, seine Hände zerrten fast schon schmerzhaft an einzelnen Strähnen seiner dunklen Haare, immer wieder hörte er Schuldigs heisere Stimme an seinem Ohr:

"Brad." Mehr hatte der Schwarzleader nicht gebraucht. Dieses kaum hörbare, aber stetige Flüstern seines Namens und die schier unglaubliche Enge um ihn herum ließen schließlich auch ihn seinen Höhepunkt erreichen.

Wenige Sekunden später stand Schuldig auf und hob seine Sachen vom Boden auf. Ohne auf den Älteren zu achten, begann er sich anzuziehen.

Schwer atmend sank Crawford in den Sessel zurück und schloss für einen Moment seine Augen. Seine Gedanken rasten, es war, als ob ihm irgendetwas erst jetzt bewusst werden würde. Dieses Gefühl, was er schon den ganzen Abend über gehabt hatte, kehrte wieder zurück: Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Es war, als ob er die letzten 20 Minuten nicht er selbst gewesen war. Warum hatte er eigentlich... er würde doch nie mit einem seiner engsten Kollegen schlafen. Es sei denn...

"Das war deine Idee, nicht wahr? Du hast sie mir in den Kopf gepflanzt."

"Es war nicht schwer, ich hätte dich auch ohne rumbekommen." Schuldig strich kurz durch die schwarzen Haare des Amerikaners. "Wir wissen beide, dass du früher oder später nachgegeben hättest. So ging es einfach nur schneller."

"Warum hast du es getan, Schuldig?"

Der angesprochene zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern, bevor er antwortete: "Ich wollte es. Warum hast du es zugelassen? Du hättest es besser wissen müssen."

Warum hatte er es getan? Weil Schuldig ein attraktiver Mann war und auch ein Brad Crawford nicht blind den wirklich schönen Dingen gegenüber war? Weil Schuldig schon seit Jahren seine kleine Schwäche war? Es gab viele Antworten, doch alle drehten sie sich um eine Person: Schuldig selbst.

"Schicksal?" Antwortete, oder besser fragte er schließlich.

"Du glaubst an das Schicksal? Du überraschst mich, Brad. Der große Seher glaubt an das Schicksal." Mit diesen Worten öffnete der Jüngere die Wohnzimmertür und verließt den Raum. Das einzige, was er noch hörte, bevor er die Tür wieder schloss, war Crawfords leises Lachen. Er war wirklich ein Narr gewesen den Deutschen so nah an sich heran zu lassen. Eine wahre Ironie des Schicksals.

Als Schuldig das Wohnzimmer verlassen hatte, starrte er plötzlich in ein Paar nachtblaue Augen. Ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern beugte er sich zu dem 15 jährigen Telekineten hinab und hauchte ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die halbgeöffneten Lippen, bevor er weiterging.

"Danke für den Pudding, Chibi."

Überrascht blickte Nagi dem Deutschen hinterher, als er mit seinen Fingern seinen Mund berührte, wo die Lippen des Telepathen noch Sekunden davor gelegen hatten.

"...Happy Birthday, Schu."

--Owari--

---------------------------

Scheint, als hätte sich Schuldig ein nettes Geburtstagsgeschenk bereitet...wer wünscht sich so was nicht auch...

Review? Nur eins? Eins würde schon reichen...nur um zu erfahren, dass es wenigstens/vielleicht/unter Umständen einer zugesagt hat --


End file.
